femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie (Flightplan)
Stephanie (Kate Beahan) is a hidden villainess from the 2005 film Flightplan. She was a flight attendant on Aalto Airlines Elgin 474, with two of the flight's passengers being aviation engineer Kyle Pratt (the film's main protagonist) and her 6-year-old daughter, Julia. Kyle and Julia were flying from Berlin to New York for the burial of Kyle's husband and Julia's father David, who died in what was believed to either be an accidental fall or a suicide. The film's progression had Kyle waking from a nap to find Julia missing, with Stephanie eventually telling Kyle that there was no record of Julia ever being on the plane. Kyle eventually managed to convince Captain Marcus Rich to execute a search of the plan for Julia, with Stephanie expressing her disbelief at the order. Rich later received a message from the hospital where David was placed before his death that claimed Julia had died in the same fall as her father, making it appear that Kyle was having delusions about Julia being alive out of grief. But in actuality, Julia had been abducted and placed in the avionics section of the plane by sky marshall Gene Carson, with Stephanie being a conspirator in his plot to blow up the plane and frame Kyle as the perpetrator. Their plan began with Carson killing David so they could use his coffin (which would not be x-rayed by the flight crew) to stash the explosives, targeting him since Kyle's profession made her a viable scapegoat for the bombing. Once on the plane, the villainous duo kidnapped Julia and got rid of any evidence of her being on the plane, doing so to goad Kyle into unlocking her husband's coffin during her search for Julia. Stephanie's villainous reveal came after she was asked by Carson to keep an eye on Kyle while he went to check on their explosives and the unconscious Julia, telling Carson later how she suspected Kyle was onto her due to being asked by Kyle where she went during the initial search for her daughter. Carson convinced Stephanie that their plan was going perfectly, having already painted Kyle as a villainous hijacker to Rich, and ordering her to pull herself together. The film's climax has Kyle (after realizing Carson was responsible for kidnapping Julia and was plotting to frame her as a hijacker) using his plan to force him to stay on the plane with her after everyone else was evacuated, knocking him out with a fire extinguisher before handcuffing him and taking the detonator. After seeing Stephanie approaching her, Kyle realizes that Julia was in the avionics section before rushing to save her daughter, nearly being shot by Carson after Stephanie uncuffed him as he was regaining consciousness. After escaping Carson's pursuit of her, Kyle confronted Stephanie again and asked her if she was like Carson and willing to kill a child to fulfill their plan before punching the villainess. Afterwards, when Carson returned to the main area of the plane, he saw Stephanie as she was fleeing the plane, giving her accomplice a final look before fleeing. After Kyle defeated Carson by setting him up to be killed by his own explosives, with the final scenes of the movie showing Stephanie handcuffed and being taken into police custody. Trivia *Kate Beahan also appeared in The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course as evil CIA agent Jo Buckley and on Lucifer as hidden villainess Justine Doble. Gallery Stephanie2.png Stephanie Reveal.png|Stephanie during her villainous reveal Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Stewardess Category:Terrorist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested